Terrorists, Kidnappings, and Interrogations
by footballandrugbyislife22
Summary: When all the team members of NCIS except Tony are kidnapped by Saleem's brother, Arash Ulman, Tony goes rogue to rescue them. Just how far will he go to rescue them, and how does his uncle fit into all this? some Tiva and a lot of fight scenes. Now COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and girls, this is my second fanfiction (third technically but I discontinued the second one because I hit a serious writer's block) I've written and I plan on taking this story very far. There will be some Tiva in this, but mostly through their own thoughts and speaking to one another. No real physical contact because...well...you'll see when you read the story.**

**This story takes place in Season 10 after Prime Suspect, but there is no real tags to it, I'm only using the episode because the one after it (Seek) gives hints of Ziva hunting Ilan. I'm giving a heads up that the whole Shabbat Shalom/Shiva story has no real role except thoughts to themselves.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review please! It gives me motivation to update quicker :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_"NO TONY, DON'T DO IT!" they all exclaimed simultaneously. He ignored them, locking the door, sealing his fate. They frantically pounded on the door to no avail. In two minutes, the device under the van would be disabled, and Martino would drive them away from the prison camp. They desperately wanted to drag Tony with them to safety, to find another solution where they all_ could_ get away. No one wanted to face the harsh reality that someone had to protect the van, and only Tony was in any condition to do so._

_"Martino! Unlock these damn doors now!" Gibbs screamed at the driver._

_"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Agent Gibbs. I made a promise to Anthony that I would bring you all back to DC in one piece. All of you are already injured! You will only make the situation worse. He can take care of himself." he replied honestly._

_"He's going to get himself killed! We have to get him in the van once the bug is disabled!" Ziva screamed with tears in her eyes. Never had she felt so desperate before. The man that she loved was sacrificing himself for them._

_"He's not coming with us, unfortunately," Martino replied calmly. "Once we get out of here, he has to kill Arash Ulman, who is located in another camp. This is the only way to avoid any more loose ends."_

* * *

_Four months ago..._

It was a long day at the office. The team just finished a long case involving a marine killing his CO after getting into an argument. It was 0100 and only Tony was in the bullpen. Everyone already went back home, and frankly the only reason why he was there at all was because he had to catch up on his case reports. He should have been asleep at home but he just couldn't fall asleep.

As he walked towards his apartment building he noticed movement in his apartment. There were two men each holding rope and a gun. Immediately he drew his gun and quietly walked up the stairs. As he approached his apartment door, he noticed it was slightly ajar. Carefully opening the door, he saw two men with ski masks on and creeping towards the bedroom door. He fired two rounds into the first man, both in the chest. He kneecapped the second and quickly disarmed him.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here!?" he shouted. In response the intruder bit down on a pill of Cyanide, killing him almost instantly. "Damn it! I have to call Gibbs." He pulled out his smartphone and dialed Gibb's cell phone number. The call went straight to voicemail, which was strange considering the fact that Gibbs couldn't even program a ringtone on his phone, let alone a voicemail. He tried calling his home phone number, but after several rings, he gave up.

He called Ziva, only to have the call go straight to voicemail again._ "What the hell is going on here?" _he thought to himself. After calling McGee and having the call go straight to voicemail, it was fairly obvious something was wrong. He grabbed his car keys, he called local LEO's informing them on the situation. He got in his car and drove to Gibb's house first since it was the closest.

He arrived at his house to discover something very wrong. The front door was wide open and skid marks could be seen by the curb. He drew his gun before entering the house. He sweeped the first floor for anyone before moving to the basement. Everything seemed in order except for the fact that Gibbs wasn't there but his cell phone was lying on the ground. There was definitely something wrong here. He checked upstairs but there was no one there. Immediately he became worried for his teammates since none of them picked up their cell phone's. He got in his car and drove to Ziva's apartment, going faster than even Ziva would dare drive at.

He arrived at her apartment to discover that her apartment door was slightly ajar. He peeked inside to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything before walking inside. There wasn't any obvious signs of a struggle, but he had a gut feeling that Ziva just didn't have an opportunity to fight back whoever was here. After searching the apartment for her, it became clear that something happened to her as well. He had the sudden pang of worry in his stomach, fearing for the lives of his teammates, Ziva especially. He always had this need to protect Ziva for some reason, and many times he couldn't figure out why he did. Ever since he met her, he had a serious urge to protect her from harm, like a mama bear with her cubs, or a husband with his wife. _"Wait did I seriously just think that? Wow DiNozzo you're in deep man." _he thought to himself.

He checked McGee's apartment, but there was no one there. Just like Gibbs and Ziva, his cell phone was abandoned somewhere. He drove to Abby's apartment, Ducky's house, and Jimmy's house, but they were all gone. Even Breena was gone which was seriously strange. He drove to Vance's house and knocked on the door. He was slightly relieved when Vance opened the door, but not that relieved.

"Agent DiNozzo, is there a good reason why you're waking me up at 2 AM?" Vance replied groggily. "Yes Director Vance there is. I think something happened to my team. I called Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby, and even Jimmy but they never answered. I went to each of their residences but they weren't there. Their cell phones were all abandoned." he replied quickly. Immediately Vance sobered up, wide awake after listening to Tony. "What!?" he nearly shouted.

* * *

In a private airfield three white vans pulled up to a jet. Two men holding AK-47's stepped out of each van and opened the back doors, revealing seven hooded figures in each van, plastic zip ties binding each of their wrists. The figures were led out of the vans and towards the jet. A man stepped out of the jet and moved to stand in front of the seven figures. The hoods were pulled off each figure, revealing Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby, and Breena.


	2. The Plan

The man searched the faces of his captives for one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo to no avail. He angrily stepped up to one of the kidnappers, their faces mere inches away from each other. "Where is Agent DiNozzo, Abdul?" he spat. "I a-am not sure sir, Omar and Jamil were in charge of capturing him. They aren't answering their phones." he stammered. Just then, one of the other kidnappers spoke up, "Sir, local police reports say that two Middle-Eastern bodies were found inside Agent DiNozzo's apartment. I think he killed them."

The man stood straight in front of Ziva, grabbing her by her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "Do you know who I am, Agent David?" the man questioned.

"No, I do not know who you are!" she spat angrily. Immediately the man angrily backhanded Ziva across the face, then forcing her to look at him again.

"I believe you are familiar with my brother. Saleem Ulman." the man fired back. Just the words _Saleem Ulman _caused the color to drain from Ziva's face. How could she forget the man who tortured her for months in that terrible camp in Africa? "My name is Arash Ulman, I am Saleem's older brother. I was recently notified that my brother was killed during an NCIS rescue mission led by Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. As you can imagine I was very angry to learn of my brother's death, and thus seek revenge." Arash stated. "Abdul! Load them onto the plane. Once you do that, stay here with Amir and track down DiNozzo. We need him alive!" he ordered.

As they were loaded onto the plane, all of them were scared not for their own lives, but for Tony's. If they were correct, Arash blames Saleem's death on Tony, meaning he's going to want to hurt him in every way possible.

* * *

_The next day..._

In spite of the fact that seven of the most important people at NCIS were missing, the building was buzzing with activity. The whole agency was trying to find the missing personnel, and even the CIA and FBI were helping with the investigation. The two kidnappers at Tony's apartment were identified as Omar Yasim and Jamil Usman. They were on the FBI watch list as professional kidnappers with ties to Hamas. So far, that was the only thing they could find on the kidnappers, but nothing could be found on both the whereabouts of Tony's team or who kidnapped them.

Tony was sitting at his desk working on his report, but all he felt was an emptiness in his heart. His team, his _family_, had been kidnapped by some terrorist for no apparent reason. He already finished his report hours ago, and against the Director's orders, he was searching for connections between his team and the two kidnappers. After an hour of searching, he made a breakthrough.

Tony decided to look for an 'outside of the box' connection as to their motive for attempting to capture him. The kidnappers were Middle-Eastern, so they obviously had to do with either a previous case they did or an op they ran. Thinking of all the ops they ran in foreign countries, he then remembered the op they ran to rescue Ziva from that awful camp in Somalia. _Maybe they were hired to enact some kind of revenge on us? But who would want revenge? All the terrorists in the camp were_ killed?

Thirty minutes later, he was sitting in the Director's office with the SecNav explaining his idea. As he went on with his idea as to the motives of the kidnappers, the look on both Vance and Jarvis's faces were hard to miss. Vance had a look of understanding while Jarvis was getting angrier with each word Tony spoke.

"...So I believe that one of the members inside the terrorist camp had a close friend or relative that found out about the op, and now they want revenge on us for killing one of them. Odds are it's someone Saleem knew since he was in charge of the camp. Maybe a relative? I think that whoever it was, they kidnapped my team and brought them back to Somalia, where Saleem died." Tony finished.

Immediately Jarvis spoke up, "Agent DiNozzo, that is enough. I can see where you are going with this, and I don't approve. You think that running an op like this can go without consequences? We're already on shaky grounds with Africa for that rescue mission you ran to rescue Agent David! An entire SEAL team plus three NCIS agents to rescue one Israeli!? That op almost created in international incident that may have resulted in war! I'm afraid I cannot grant you permission to run it, so you better get your mind out of the gutter and move on!" Jarvis shouted.

Anger was boiling in Tony's veins. Secretary of the Navy or not, he was mere seconds from beating the crap out of Jarvis. "So what!? You're just gonna leave them there to die!?" Tony screamed.

"If that is what I have to do to avoid another incident, then so be it! They are replaceable, so I suggest you take up my offer on a promotion to become Supervisory Agent of the MCRT and start adding members!" Jarvis yelled. He then stood up and left the room.

"That bastard!" Tony shouted. "He's just going to let them die!" The look of determination, anger, and violence was evident in both Tony's tone and eyes. It was clear that he wasn't going to give up on his team, SecNav be damned. Vance cleared his voice to gain Tony's attention.

"Agent DiNozzo, as much as I agree with you, I cannot disobey SecNav. You will not be allowed to run an NCIS op to rescue your team." Vance stated, hoping Tony would pick up on the hint he was giving him.

"Screw you!" Tony screamed. "_Looks like he didn't get the hint." _Vance thought to himself. "I'm not abandoning my team! Over the years they've become my family! Gibbs is like a father to me, McGee and Abby my siblings! Ducky is like a grandfather to me, and even Jimmy is like a cousin to me. Breena is like my sister-in-law, and Ziva is like a..." he trailed off. What was Ziva like to him? Definitely more than a partner or friend, but a lover? Is that what he really thought of Ziva?

Vance cut him off when he trailed off at Ziva, "Tony! Listen to me. Although I cannot allow you to run an _official _op to rescue them, I will offer you a choice. You can go on an off-the-books op _on your own _to try to rescue them. Keep in mind that this will almost definitely result in your death, however. But if you are truly willing to do whatever it takes to save them, I will make sure Jarvis doesn't know about it. Do you accept my offer?" Vance inquired.

Immediately a hint of both hope and happiness shone in Tony's eyes. "Well why didn't you say so earlier? Hell yes!" he nearly shouted in joy.

"Good. Now get out of my office before you start giggling your ass off!" Vance said with a hint of hope in his own voice. Even though he was director, he too thought of the MCRT as family, just not to the degree that Tony did. Tony nearly sprinted out of the office to his apartment where he could start packing.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a mysterious man planted a bug inside of his office, hearing the entire conversation. And he knew exactly what one Very Special Agent had planned.


	3. Martino!

As Tony got out of his car, he had a million thoughts running through his mind. _What if I'm wrong, and they aren't in Somalia? What if they are already dead? What is happening to them? Who kidnapped them? _He approached his apartment door and got out his keys, making a loud jingling noise in the process. As he unlocked the door, he got a funny feeling in his gut. Maybe it was the breakfast burrito he had in the morning, but something about the situation felt like it would go wrong. He was right. As he stepped through the door, he was instantly attacked.

One of the men had tackled him to the floor, the other pulling out a syringe, most likely filled with a sedative. They were both wearing black ski masks (like the one's robbers use), black hoodies, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. There was a noticeable bulge at both of their hips, indicating they had pistols on them, and poorly hidden combat knives in their pockets.

He tried to escape the two men, but already the syringe was in his neck. Immediately he became paralyzed, fully awake but couldn't move. The man who tackled him got off and began tying Tony's hands behind his back and ankles together with two plastic zip ties. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man dressed in a similar style stealthily enter the room, not making a sound. He was wearing a black baraclava mask (like a ninja heh), a black Under Armour Base 2.0 Crew Shirt (it's basically a long sleeved compression Under Armour shirt that forms tightly to your body), black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

Thoughts ran through Tony's mind as he first noticed the man. He wasn't dressed exactly like the others, and he wasn't originally in Tony's apartment. He also started to creep silently to the two men who were making a phone call, both staring at Tony. He was holding two identical serrated combat knives so that the blade pointed behind him.

In the blink of an eye he was behind the two men who had a knife going through their throat and out the other end. They immediately dropped to the floor, gasping for air. The mysterious man picked up the phone and smashed it under his boot. He then turned towards Tony and lifted him up, carrying him out of the apartment. All Tony could do was sit and watch as he was loaded into the backseat of a black SUV, still bound by the plastic zip ties. The man got into the drivers seat and drove for thirty or so minutes before pulling into an airfield.

He got out of the car holding two Glock 23's with suppressors on both of them, holding them behind his back. The paralysis had worn off already, but since he was still bound, all he could do was sit up and watch the exchange between the mysterious man and another man dressed identically to the two men in his apartment. Immediately the mysterious man brought out his two silenced weapons and fired them both into the mans forehead, killing him instantly. The mysterious man then came up to the SUV Tony was in and gently helped him out of the car.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me!?" Tony shouted. He could barely keep his emotions in check as they were before the whole kidnapping thing, now he just needed some form of release. The man ignored him as he loaded him onto the jet. Besides the whole kidnapping thing, he kind of liked the interior. It was really nice and roomy, definitely better than the military transports that took him to Israel after the whole Rivkin fiasco. He pulled out a syringe and injected Tony with a sedative, immediately making him drowsy. Before the lights went out, he saw the man stab the pilot of the plane, dump his body outside the plane, then take the controls himself as he felt the plane begin to lift off the airfield to destinations unknown.

* * *

_Eight hours_ later...

When Tony woke up, he was laying in a king sized bed with breakfast on a tray on the nightstand next to the bed, containing a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, and a small slip of paper. He carefully picked up the slip of paper as if it would explode if he made a crease in it, then read the words scrawled on it. _Eat up. You'll get answers once you finished_ EVERYTHING.

Reluctantly, he began to slowly put small pieces of toast into his mouth, and a minute later he found himself wolfing down the food like it was his last meal. _"Maybe skipping lunch wasn't the best of ideas yesterday..." _he quietly thought to himself as he finished the last of his breakfast. A few minutes later the door to the room opened, revealing a familiar looking man standing in the doorway. After studying his face for a few moments, realization struck him, and a small smile crept to his face, mixed with confusion and amusement.

"Martino? Is that really you man!?" Tony asked as if he was talking to one of his old college buddies.

"The one and only, my nephew." Martino replied with friendliness practically laced with his vocal chords.

* * *

Ziva slowly began to wake up, immediately feeling the ache in her muscles, indicating that she must have been asleep for a long time. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was the blinding sunlight coming through a worn-looking window with years of grime stained on it. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Breena, and Jimmy all tied to a wooden chair with their arms tied to the armrests of the chair and legs tied to the front legs of the chair, identical to the way she was. They were all arranged to face a wooden door, sitting side-by-side. Then the memories came flooding back. From being kidnapped to hearing Arash targeting Tony, she felt like just had the wind knocked out of her. Taking a closer look around the room, she soon realized where she was. This was the same room she had been taken to when a bag was lifted off her head, revealing a weary looking Tony sitting across the room, where she had been rescued after months of torture. She was in the exact same terrorist camp she had been years ago, in the Horn of Africa, Somalia.


	4. Guardian Angel

**A/N: Even though this story has special interactions between the characters (Tony and Ziva, McGee and Abby), it's not the main focus of the story, just adding a little spice to the story.**

* * *

"Martino, what's going on? Not that I didn't want to see you but given the circumstances I think I deserve some kind of an explanation." Tony inquired. To say he was confused would be the biggest understatement of the year. It was like trying to learn a foreign language from a teacher who speaks an entirely different language she's teaching and that you understand.

"Tony, please sit. We have much to discuss." Martino replied. Tony eagerly sat down in a chair across from Martino as he explained himself.

**_Flashback: 20 years ago_**

_Martino was visiting Tony's dad because he said he had important matters to discuss. Even though he never got along well with Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., he was still his brother, so whatever he had to say he would listen to. He was told to meet him in a local bar in DC. He was nursing a beer when Anthony walked in. He quickly took a seat next to him, ordering Scotch on the way in. Anthony looked very tense, like he was nervous about something._

_"Anthony, it is good to see you. I take it that there was a specific reason for me to fly all the way from Italy to come here besides catching up?" Martino inquired. It was fairly obvious that whatever he wanted to talk to him about, he couldn't do over the phone. He didn't have access to a secure phone line, so whatever he had to say must be damn important._

_"Martino, it's good to see you, brother." he replied nervously. "I have a really big favor to ask of you. I already know you're a professional assassin so don't even try to deny not knowing how to fight." he fired off. _

_How the hell does he know that? Ok yes I was the top assassin money could buy, but I'm retired. "Anthony, if you're asking me to kill someone forget it. I'm retired you know that." Martino fired back angrily._

_"Martino, just hear me out. This isn't just some simple contract kill, but probably the biggest favor I could ask of you. If you didn't already know my son Anthony is on his way to becoming a cop. The bridge we once had when he was younger is burned down, so nothing I have to say will affect him. Despite what me may think, the reason why I want him to inherit the family corporation is not to become rich, but to keep him safe. Being a cop is dangerous stuff, and I don't want him to get killed. Martino, I'm asking you to be his guardian angel until he either decides to quit being a cop. Please, I really care for him, and even though we don't have the most stable father-son relationship, I love him, and he's all I got left." Anthony explained._

_At first, Martino was just going to tell Anthony to screw off, but hearing that it was his nephew that needed protection, he complied immediately. Anthony Jr. was like a son to him, and having personal experience in life-threatening situations drew his attention. He knew that there were several gangs in America notorious for cop-killing, and he'd be damned if he let Tony be added to that list._

_"I'll do it, brother. Tony's like a son to me, and I'll make sure he's safe." Martino replied. As he was getting up, Martino whispered in Anthony's ear, "I will do everything I can to protect him, but if he truly wants be be a successful cop, he has to acquire his own instincts himself. From personal experience, there is only so much others can do to protect someone else. There is no amount of guards a person can have to make them completely safe. I have to keep him ignorant of my protection, otherwise his mentality will fail him. I will keep him away from all harm in his first years, but you must understand I can only help him later on so he stay's alive. I will not spoon-feed him." With that, he walked out of the bar, contemplating situations Tony could find himself._

* * *

"So my entire life, you've been keeping me alive?" Tony asked incredulously. "Oh of course, Tony! Did you honestly think you had nine lives?" Martino inquired. "Well, it kinda seemed like it, I had a lot of close calls..." Tony trailed off.

"Well before you ask the inevitable question of all the situations I saved you from, let me answer a few big ones. Let's see...I sedated that serial killer Jeffrey White so he couldn't slit your neck in time, altered the drugs going into your system so it was guaranteed you survived the plague, adjusted the fuse on the bomb in your car during your undercover operation, drugged Michael Rivkin, hmm I was actually in that Somalia camp convincing Saleem to keep you alive, kept Jonas Cobb under constant surveillance to make sure he didn't kill any of the people you hold dearest, and Harper Dearing was just luck." Martino explained like he was reading from a textbook. Tony's jaw was down so low you could fit the bottom of a wine bottle in it. "What...the...hell..." Tony drifted off. "Then how come you couldn't save my team from those kidnappers!?" Tony shouted, suddenly angry from all the lies in his life, as well as the fact that his family could be dead.

"Tony you must understand that as I grow older, protecting you and those you hold dearest becomes increasingly difficult for me. There was no way I could have known that Arash would try to kidnap your team all at the same time." Martino explained.

"Wait, who's Arash? And what does he want with my team?" Tony inquired. "Arash Ulman, brother of Saleem Ulman. He captured your team as an act of revenge for his brother who was killed by your team." Martino said. "Well what the hell are we waiting for!? We have to go help them!" Tony said standing up. Martino put a hand on Tony's shoulder, forcing him to sit down.

"Tony, what is your plan? Run into a terrorist compound filled with 40 or so terrorists, kill them all, and still somehow get to your team in time? That is downright stupid. Arash won't kill them, not until he captures you too. Since you were the one to come up with the op, he holds you directly responsible for his death even if you didn't pull the trigger. At this moment he is currently giving them just enough food and water to survive. Once he captures you, he will torture all of you at the same time, that is just simply his moral code. Eventually your team will die if you don't rescue them, that much is true. But knowing him, you have approximately one year before he chooses to kill them. You need to train for this, train for the inevitable." Martino explained.

"Training? What the hell can you train me that i don't already know?" Tony asked. In the blink of an eye, he was lying face down on the floor, hands pinned behind his back with a breakfast knife pressed against his neck. Martino started chuckling as he explained himself, "Oh Tony, you should know that I am a retired assassin. I was the best hitman in the world. From killing Mossad Operatives to infulential political figures, I was the best at what I did. I retired a long time ago because I simply got bored of it all. I can teach you how to fight, how to detect people without using your hearing or sight, I can even teach you how to shoot a bullet so it ricochet's into their head!" Martino explained.

"Holy shit! You were an assassin!? And you can really do all those things?" Tony exclaimed. "Yes and even more, but I was joking about the whole ricochet thing, that's just some seriously crazy shit. However I did manage to ricochet a bullet into a guard's leg one time by accident." Martino sighed happily. He stood up and straightened his jacket. Tony jumped up with glee and stuck out his hand. "Well what are you waiting for, Batman? Let's do this!" he exclaimed.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"Ouch!" Tony exclaimed as he was flung down onto the gym mat for the eighth time. "How the hell can you do that!?" he exclaimed. They were doing a drill on how to sense someone by simply using the displacement of the air to determine what they're doing and where they are. The task was simple: Martino would have to wear earplugs and a blindfold, and Tony had to land one punch somewhere on his body. Every time he threw a punch, Martino would grab his wrist with one hand, turn around so his back was to him, and fling him over his shoulder, sending him to the gym floor. He had to admit, it was pretty cool, but frustrating as hell.

He decided to try another approach: he would leap towards him and tackle him to the ground! Yes! There's no way he could counter that, right? He tried to tackle him from behind, only to be sidestepped, grabbed by the front of the neck so he wouldn't fall to the ground, and then got slammed into the ground.

_"What the hell!? He's like Ziva 2.0!" he thought to himself as he got up again. _He decided again that he would try to bring him to the ground, except he would jump on top if him. He quickly jumped up and plummeted down towards Martino. As if he was moving at the speed of light, he stuck up his hands so he caught Tony by the stomach, and threw him across the gym, landing him several feet away from Martino.

Martino then took off the blindfold and earplugs, chuckling to himself as he went to go the bathroom. _"Training with this super insane crazy ninja guy is gonna be a bitch..." _Tony thought to himself as he went to go get a drink of water.


	5. A Month Later

_A month later..._

It's been about a month since they were put in that forsaken chamber. Thankfully they let Ducky have it easy due to his old age, and instead he works as the camp doctor. The rest of them were thrown into some kind of metal box, pumping a constant gas into the room, making it extremely hard to breathe. It won't be able to kill them, but only cause mental panic and duress. Every day they bring one of us out and interrogate us for information. For some reason they don't use any physical torture such as beating, burning, or cutting them, but instead use psychological methods like water boarding or drowning to torture them.

Every day a small part of themselves is lost through the torture. Maybe that's what their goal is, to drive them insane, give them no will to live. Even though they've had very little progress in a month, they could be there for who knows how much longer they can survive the psychological duress.

* * *

"Good, good!" Martino urged as Tony caught another tennis ball. They've been training for a month and already the results are showing. Tony has become stronger, faster, and is quickly learning aspects of combat such as countering a punch and able to think ahead of your opponent. Right now he is trying to enhance his senses, reducing the need for sight and increasing his ability to smell, feel, and hear. He's wearing a blindfold and earplugs, and Martino is throwing tennis balls towards him from all different directions, making him not only catch them, but throw them back perfectly.

"Haha!" Tony exclaimed. Martino had been thinking whether or not to cover his face with a bandana just to wipe the smirk off his face. Martino threw one of the tennis balls his hardest at Tony's face, but much to his surprise Tony actually caught it. "You know, this reminds me of the movie 'The Karate Kid' where the master train-" Tony was cut off by a tennis ball to the face. "Never let your guard down." Martino chuckled as he went to go set up the mats for another sparring match. Tony grumbled to himself as he took off the blindfold and earplugs and followed him.

Thirty minutes later Tony was circling Martino who was wearing a blindfold and earplugs, tasked with the same challenge to land a punch. Tony was being more cautious this time, thinking of how Martino would counter him. Immediately he threw a jab at his face, causing Martino to grab it. Seeing his chance, Tony brought up his other arm to grab his and jumped towards him, bending it in an awkward position. In a matter of seconds, Tony had Martino to the ground and had landed a punch to his face. As he was about to take another, Martino bucked his hips, then using Tony's unbalanced weight to his advantage, forced his arms off the ground. Moments later, Martino had Tony in a sleeper hold. "Good job Tony, you actually landed a punch this time. But there is still much to learn, young padawan." Martino snickered as he released Tony. "Crazy ninja guy." Tony muttered as he went to get a drink of water. "You have no idea." Martino chuckled as he went to set up the firing range.

* * *

_At the firing range..._

"Alright Tony, same deal as yesterday. Shoot to kill, you only need one bullet to kill, so only use one." Martino instructed as he flicked a switch, releasing twelve pigeons into the air. Tony brought up his two Glock 23's and fired off six rounds from each without hesitation nor delay. Seconds later, twelve dead pigeons fell to the ground, a bullet hole between each of their eyes. "Did I do well." Tony joked as he reloaded his weapons. Chuckling, Martino released twelve more pigeons and took two of his own Glocks, closed his eyes, put the Glocks behind his back and fired eleven times. Another moment later, twelve dead pigeons fell to the ground. Tony had his mouth wide-open as he watched Martino shrug his shoulders as if it were nothing. "Now that's what I call two birds with one stone, Probie." Martino chuckled as he closed Tony's mouth. Tony growled as he walked back to the house to eat lunch, leaving a chuckling Martino to pick up the pigeons.

* * *

_Journal Entry 34_

_I still cannot believe I'm writing these journals. Never once had I ever thought about keeping a diary or journal before, but Martino suggested I do so to help ease the stress and to keep logs of my progress. Surprisingly, it's working. This past month has been grueling on my mind, body, and soul, but I won't give up. I have to save them, my team, my family. I train not for my own benefit, but for them. I won't give up until every single one of them are out of that godforsaken camp. God knows what's happening to them there, and every day more guilt builds up inside of me. Martino says It's a good thing I wasn't captured, and I can't help but agree. That still doesn't help but make me feel that I haven't done enough, that they could have been saved. Martino is constantly pushing my patience, constraint, and discipline, making sure I just don't take off to try and save them. I am confident I have grown stronger, my abilities to fight have improved dramatically. But there's something Martino isn't telling me, and I get this nagging feeling that now matter how hard I train, Martino has this certain edge about him. Something about his fighting that cannot be attained through mere training. I have brought this up numerous times, but each time he just shrugs me off, telling me that in due time I will learn soon enough. I caught him one night in the kitchen, reading some kind of book, it looked ancient. But before I could get a good look at it, he just put it away._

_I completely trust Martino, but I can't help but feel betrayed by the fact that he's withholding information from me. Does he not trust me? I'm starting to worry about them, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Autopsy Gremlin, Ducky, Abbs, even Breena. I know Ziva and Gibbs will definitely be resilient if not immune to any interrogation they might use, but what about poor McGee? He's just a wee probie, or Ducky, he's so old and fragile. Martino tells me that only when I'm truly ready will he actually let me go, but I don't see what else he has to teach me. My senses are better, I'm faster, stronger, and my fighting is improving each day. I'm going to confront Martino about this tomorrow, ask him both what else he has to teach me, but also what he's hiding from me. I will get an answer tomorrow, no matter what the consequences may be.  
_

_Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr._


	6. My Ancestors

**URGENT: Before reading this, please keep in mind of a few things I'm including in the story. First of all, the inspiration of the big 'secret' came from a popular video game called "_Assassin's Creed," but only loosely. Also, It's kind of an AU of Italian history, so keep that in mind when you see some events in Italian history that most likely did not happen. Other than that, enjoy!_**

* * *

_The next day..._

Tony woke up in his new bed at 5 AM, already thinking of ways he could approach Martino about the secrets he's been keeping. All night he was thinking about what he could be keeping from him. From his friends to being dead to him being an alien, he thought of it all. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some eggs, still nervous about not only asking the question, but also of what the secret is, and why it's so big that he can't be told of what it is. A moment later, Martino walked in, already showered and dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans.

"What is that, eggs?" Martino asked as he got himself a glass of milk and a fork.

"Yeah, fried or scrambled?" Tony replied casually, trying to ease his nerves.

"I had scrambled yesterday so I'll have fried eggs today." Martino replied, getting himself situated in a seat at the kitchen island. They sat in a comfortable silence until Tony spoke up. "What are you hiding from me?" he asked casually.

Immediately all of Martino's features tensed, his breathing hitched, and he could not move a muscle. Tony just stood there waiting for an answer, eyes completely focused on Martino. After a good ten minutes of uncomfortable minutes, Martino gave a heavy sigh and slumped in his chair, rubbing his temples and pinching his eyes together. Martino gave Tony a brief glance before staring back at his eggs.

"What do you want to know?" Martino replied, voice shaking. Tony was surprised at his behavior, since his entire life he saw Martino as a spitting image of himself besides the movie quotes and being a retired a hit-man.

"Tell me everything you've been keeping from me." Tony responded, his own voice quivering, unsure now whether he wanted to know, but knew that he **needed **to know.

Martino blew out one last sigh before starting the conversation. "Well let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Martino asked. With a simple nod from Tony, he continued. "During the Italian Renaissance Period, there was a wealthy and mysterious family, known as the Romano Family that consisted of over 50 family members. Hiding behind a mask of great wealth, the members of the family were trained assassins, abiding by a strict moral code. One, death may only be brought upon those who deserve it. Two, the rights you know today as natural-born rights must be given to all people. And three, you cannot betray family." Martino said quietly before taking a sip of his milk.

"Each member of the family were trained by these moral codes and in the art of combat and assassination. These weren't your ordinary, low-class assassins, no. These men and women were the best in Italy, highly professional, and soon expanded to influence other countries, trying to remove tyranny and inhumanity by assassinating those responsible, the one's who sat at the very top of the pyramid. During the middle of the 16th Century, a man known as Giovanni Costa rose to power, seizing control of Italy. After a failed assassination attempt made my one of the family members, he assembled a military force and raged war against the Romano Family. Eventually, the Romano Family won, but not without massive consequences. Giovanni Costa was eventually killed, and his power was lost on all of Italy. However, his son, Marco Costa survived and went into hiding. The Romano Family was virtually gone. Over half of them killed, the rest injured to the point of uselessness, except one woman. Her name was Alessandra Romano, only four years old at the time. Unable to train her in any form of combat, they simply taught her their history, then let her live a normal life as a normal girl. Thirty years later, she married a man named Sergio DiNozzo, a middle-class man who was exceptionally handsome and clever." Martino said as he finished the last of his milk.

Even though it was an awesome history lesson, Tony was actually kind of disappointed. Why would Martino keep that a secret? Sensing his disappointment, Martino quickly pointed out, "I'm not finished yet, so be patient." Martino shot at Tony, who took a seat in a chair across Martino.

"Shortly after she had her second child, it was discovered that she had developed a sixth sense. One day she had a coma minutes after discovering that her husband had died, and did not wake up for about two months. When she woke up, she developed an astute ability to sense other's without hearing them, seeing them, or touching them. When she asked her parents about this, they all were equally confused with the new development, only saying that she should embrace it. Over the years she tested her children, trying to see if they too had the sixth sense, to no avail. In the final years of her life, she discovered that one, they had to be of her bloodline. Two, they had to have went through extreme pain and loss. And three, they had to have lead a noble and honest life, a good person at heart. This knowledge was passed down the family bloodline, that is until your father was born. Since I was older brother in relation to your father, I was the only one to learn of this family history, however before your grandfather could tell your father, he was shot and killed by a sniper who was later identified as a descendant of Marco Costa, who had created a clan bent on destroying the family bloodline of the Romano Family, which led to the vow of also destroying the current DiNozzo family, having mixed with the Romano Family." Martino said quietly. At this point Tony was sure Martino wasn't joking or lying, seeing as how there was no way he could be making this all up. However, that made him somewhat worried that his family was in danger, as well as those he loved. Of course, that was when Martino decided to drop the bomb.

"I'm sorry to say but your father was found murdered a month ago." Martino replied, his own heart still bearing anger and sadness. Tony felt as if he couldn't breathe. Sure the man was a bastard, but he was also his dad, and recently they started to rebuild the relationship that was once broken when his mother died. Tears began to form in the back of his eyes, threatening to spill. Despite his desperate attempts to hold his emotions at bay, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He angrily swiped at it, only making him feel worse. Not only did he feel scared for the safety of Martino and everyone else he knew and cared about, he felt angry at himself for not being there to save him, even if he didn't have a clue what was going on. But deep inside a new rage built at the pit of his stomach, slowly threatening to boil over from all the loss, sorrow, and pain he experienced in his life. That's when he broke down into body-wracking sobs, every bone in his body trembling as he clung onto Martino. Martino gently pulled Tony into an embrace, tears of his own threatening to spill.

That's when it happened. Martino felt Tony slump in his shoulders, and concern grew inside of him. He carefully looked into Tony's eyes, quickly realizing that he had undergone the legendary coma he was talking about only minutes before. He brought Tony back into his room and set him up with an IV in his arm and hooked up a few more tubes to his body. After about an hour of preparations, he quietly exited the room and walked outside to view the beautiful Italian countryside. _The true reason, Anthony, that I didn't reveal the secret yet was because I wasn't sure whether I wanted you to undergo the coma. After thinking about it last night, I decided that not only would it be crucial for you to attain the legendary sixth sense, but also that you would undoubtedly have to find out about your father's death someday, so why not start when you're under my care? _Martino thought to himself as he slipped into a deep slumber, worn out from the emotional weight of the conversation he just had. _God I'm getting old._

* * *

_Tony woke up inside a white environment, where everything was white. There were no objects, it was all just white. He looked down at himself but saw absolutely nothing, not even his own body parts. Panic started to rise in himself, and he was becoming more agitated. "Hello?" he called out, but no answer came. Frustrated, he sat down, scaring himself to know that he actually **could **sit down, considering he couldn't see any sort of the ground or floor. He gently ran his fingers across the substance he was being held up by, shocked by the fact that he didn't feel a thing. It was as if his ability to touch had been stripped from him. That's when he realized that he didn't even hear his own voice when he called out. He tested every single one of his senses, but came up with nothing. The only thing he could confirm was that it felt that he was moving muscles inside his body, but had no way of confirming he even had a body. _

_That's when he felt a strange tingle in his body unlike any he had ever felt before. It felt as if he was at peace, and all motion he felt ceased. Then the strangest thing happened, and somehow he knew there was a man standing six feet tall with a lean build holding a combat knife twenty feet behind him. His body felt as though it were expanding and contracting, his senses going haywire. After about five minutes of this, he could finally see clearly. He was in an abandoned warehouse, and he quickly spun around to confirm that there was indeed a man standing behind him holding a knife, six feet tall and twenty feet away. The man vanished into thin air, turning into a cloud of dust as if he had never existed. He then had a knowledge that he was directly behind him. Turning around, there he was, the exact same man he saw disappear into thin air moments before. This pattern continued for what felt like hours. He would appear, Tony would face him, then he would reappear somewhere else._

_Then he just stopped reappearing altogether, and when the blinked again, he was standing in a luscious field filled with bright green grass, beautiful trees, gorgeous flowers, and a breathtaking sun that lit up the entire field. Even though the sun was hitting him directly, there was no glare from the sunlight, nor was he feeling extremely hot, merely warm. In other words, it felt like he was in the best place on earth. He felt a female presence behind him, so he spun around. He was met with the face of a beautiful blonde woman, a few inches shorter than himself. She had deep sea green eyes and very detailed features that matched his own. She gave a friendly smile, melting his own heart. Not because she felt any sort of attraction to her which was weird considering her beauty was simply breathtaking, but because it seemed so familiar, almost as if she were family. _

_"Hello Tony," she said happily as she looked him in the eye, a faint radiance of confidence just beaming off of her. That was when he knew exactly who she was. He had never met her in his life time, but still he somehow knew her, as if experiencing the memories of his ancestors. _

_"Hi Alessandra, my very very great grandmother." he chuckled as he pulled her into in an embrace. She just laughed as she playfully punched him in the arm, charmed by his humor and playfulness. After returning the hug, she slipped out of the embrace and walked over to the nearest tree. "Follow me! We have a lot to discuss, probie!" she called over her shoulder. Tony just chuckled as he ran over to catch up with her._


	7. Answers

"So Alessandra, what did you want to show me? And um, where am I exactly?" Tony inquired as he watched Alessandra study the tree.

"Right now you're in a coma, and you won't be coming out of it for two months, so you're stuck with me in the meantime." Alessandra replied as she ran her fingers over the bark of the tree. "To answer you're other question, I need to teach you about your sixth sense."

At this point Tony was all ears, eager to start learning about this super secret sixth sense of his. It wasn't everyday that someone acquired a sixth sense, so of course you would want to know _everything_ there is to know. Duh._  
_

"You know trees are truly amazing things. To be so stable. Do you know why they are stable?" Alessandra asked as she continued to circle the tree. With only a head shake as a response, Alessandra continued, "Their roots grow bigger and stronger, essentially embedding the rest of the tree to the ground. _Foundation_, what we all must build if we want to become stronger." Alessandra said as she stopped circling the tree and came to stand in front of Tony.

Tony couldn't explain it, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from Alessandra's, something was changing in them. Suddenly there was a flash in her eyes, and the next moment her eyes changed _completely_. Her natural eye color was a deep green, much like Tony's. What Tony was truly scared him; her iris's changed from green to _red. Blood. Red. _Her pupils went from perfect black circles to a strange symbol Tony didn't understand. The symbol was an 'X' with the ends of the letter extending outwards, like fish hooks. The moment they changed, he felt fear grip him. No, true _terror _was more like it. He wasn't afraid of anything at the moment, but it was like his emotions were acting on their own, making him terrified of absolutely _nothing_. He was literally paralyzed in fear, and the next thing he knew he blacked out.

Tony woke up in the exact same spot he was in last time, except lying face-flat in the grass, which was actually really comfy. Alessandra noticed this and tore her gaze away from the lion in the grass stalking them and looked back at Tony, who was starting to sit up. Tony had no idea what had just happened, but he already knew some of the effects. In the short time he blacked out, he saw the memories of all his Assassin ancestors, reliving them as if it were him instead. Everything that they felt seemed so _real _and he relived them in a matter of _minutes_. One thing was for sure; by acquiring their memories, he acquired their training. Centuries of training learned within minutes had been essentially downloaded into Tony.

"Glad to see you're awake, hope I didn't scare you too much." Alessandra chuckled, already knowing she scared the _shit _out of him.

"Yeah well, I've never been so terrified in my life. What'd you do?" Tony replied as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly he sensed the presence of a lion creeping up behind him, and he stood up abruptly to face the lion. His vision became red, but his vision remained unaffected. He was subconsciously analyzing each movement the lion made, calculating everything from how close he needed to be to attack him, to reading the lion's mentality. Tony had no idea how he knew this, but he automatically knew that the lion was being cautious, yet aggressive. It was put off by Tony's eyes, sensing an air of danger around him, but the thrill of the hunt superseded the lion's concern for it's safety. It underestimated Tony, and that mistake would cost it it's life.

The lion took off in a sprint, and leaped toward Tony, teeth bared with the intent to tear his neck to shreds. Already seeing this before the lion even made it's move, Tony positioned himself slightly to the side, and when the lion was in proximity he struck. Using both of his hands, he grabbed the lion's chin and the back of it's head and twisted it. _Hard_.

_Crack!_

The lion fell down to the ground unceremoniously, it's neck snapped, ending it's life instantly. The threat was gone, and Tony's vision returned to normal. The feeling Tony had while in that state was like no other. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion, Tony's own movements lightning fast. He possessed a strength he didn't even know was possible to have. His senses were heightened in every aspect, adrenaline pumping like crazy.

After a few moments Tony shifted his gaze from the lion back to Alessandra who sat there smirking. "What the hell was that with my vision, Alessandra?" Tony asked as he took a seat in front of her. "Your sixth sense was activated. There are two parts to your sixth sense that you should know. First is that your ability to sense others will always remain the same, it is simply a passive effect. The second part is your sixth sense activating, which happens when you sense a threat. It heightens your senses and makes you stronger and faster. Your iris's turn red to indicate to others to stay away, like a warning. The 'X' in your eye that replaces your pupil was the Romano Familiy symbol for assassins, now embedded in your genetic code to practically see things move in slow-motion, furthering your ability to react to any situation." Alessandra replied.

"Wow...that's...man that's sweet!" Tony squealed back. "This reminds me of the movi-" Tony was quickly cut off by Alessandra's palm covering his mouth.

"Has anybody told you how childish you are?" Alessandra quipped, still amused by Tony's personality. "Only every single day." Tony joked back, still giddy from the _awesome _abilities he just received. With a chuckle Alessandra took her hand off of Tony's mouth and wiped it on his shirt. Tony was about to make a joke when Alessandra's expression suddenly turned grim and serious, _definitely_ not a good sign. "I know about the rescue mission you have planned." Alessandra said quietly. Tony just blew a deep breath before answering, "I don't care how dangerous it is. I need to save them. They're my family and they mean the world to me." Tony replied. Alessandra shook her head at his response. "Tony, you should be painfully aware of this, but the terrorists inside the camp your friends are in are the least of your worries, at least as far as _your_ life goes." Alessandra said.

At this Tony tilted his head in question, not sure where this was heading. Alessandra closed her eyes for a few seconds before continuing, "As Martino already informed you the descendants of the Costa family still plot their revenge on the Romano family, and anyone in their bloodline. Thus the assassination of...your father." Alessandra choked out, already knowing how hard this would be for Tony. The only response Tony gave was a slight head nod, tears already brimming his eyes. "With your father dead, only two descendants remain; You and Martino." Alessandra said as she averted her gaze to the grass between her feet. "While there is only one living member of the Costa family at the moment, you should not underestimate him. His name is Mark Costa, deadly in both hand-to-hand combat and firearms."

"But I have my own training, and my sixth sense will only add onto that, so shouldn't I be able to beat him?" Tony questioned, panic starting to raise in his own voice.

"You won't be able to defeat him because he _cannot_ die." Alessandra said. "He too had a sixth sense like the one you have. The only difference is that his has evolved, something that can only be done by ending the life of the person most important in your life." At this Tony immediately felt a huge lump in his throat, catching up on what Alessandra was hinting at, and _definitely_ not liking it. Alessandra was telling him to end Ziva's life. Tony immediately shook his head in disgust, closing off the option immediately. "Tony think about it! The only way you can kill him is if you attain the same level of evolution of your sixth sense as he has!" Alessandra exclaimed.

"But there has to be another way to defeat him, there _has_ to!" Tony exclaimed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Tony too saw the importance in ending the life of Alessandra opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Tony noticed this and immediately questioned her about it, "So there is another way! Tell me!" Tony shouted, anger and panic flaring through his veins. Alessandra just stared at Tony for a few minutes before responding, "There is only one way you would be able to defeat him, and you're not going to like it." Alessandra replied. "Well any option is better than the one you're giving me right now." Tony shot back

Alessandra sighed a couple times before answering, "The _absolute_ only other way you will be able to defeat Mark is by sacrificing yourself." Alessandra said quietly. Tony's heart was pounding in his chest, both from the happiness that Ziva would be saved, and also the sadness that in exchange, he would have to die instead. Alessandra continued after waiting a few moments for the revelation to sink in, "The one thing your sixth sense has that he doesn't is that you have the ability to strip others of their sixth sense. When someone's sixth is taken away, they also lose their life as well. If you were to do this to anyone else that had attained the sixth sense, you would do so without any harm done to you. However, since Mark's sixth sense has evolved, it will overpower your own sixth sense in the process, stripping you it. Thus, you would die with Mark."

This idea really had Tony scared. Scared because there were so many regrets in his life that he hadn't been able to right. The ultimate regret he had was the fact that he was never able to tell Ziva how he really felt about her. But if that was the price he had to pay to save Ziva's life and end Mark's, so be it. Having sensed Tony's decision, Alessandra shook her head, obviously not pleased with this decision. "You must really love her to take your life when you could easily end hers too." Alessandra said, still disappointed with Tony's decision. With a nod from Tony egging her on, the explained to Tony how to strip him of his sixth sense, "In order to strip Mark of his sixth sense, you have to lock eyes with him while maintaining physical contact. Once you succeed in this, you must mentally form a connection into his mind, allowing your eyes to read directly into his. I know this sounds hard, but don't worry, it comes naturally. Anyway, once you do this, your fates will be locked, and you will slowly strip him of his sixth sense. Once completed, you both will die." Alessandra explained quietly.

Alessandra gave Tony one last look, begging Tony to take the alternative approach in ending Mark's life. With a shake of his head, Alessandra knew there was no convincing him otherwise. Mark would die, and so would Tony, all to save Ziva's life.


	8. Calm Before The Storm

_Two months later..._

It had been three months since they were captured, yet their motives still remained unknown. They stopped torturing them, simply locking them in a room together and delivering food and water every now and then. At first they assumed it was a revenge plot, but know they weren't so sure. A month ago a man in a business suit showed up in the camp, and that was the exact day the torture tactics ended. Now they had absolutely no idea what was going on. Yesterday they eavesdropped on a conversation between two guards outside the cell door talking about how a man in a business suit killed Arash, which led to a switch in leadership of the camp. They didn't explain exactly, but they could only guess the man was scary, because the guards who tried to kill him died a horrific death. Then a few hours ago one of the guards outside the cell door got into an argument with the mysterious man, and five seconds later the guard was thrown into the cell room, dead. Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth, from his nose, and his eyes. The scariest part was that there were no wounds on his body that indicated a struggle, and his eyes were completely white, the pupils and irises gone. When they checked his body, it truly was something from a horror movie, and while some could deny it, they were all scared shitless. As of right now it was in the middle of the night, not that they got much sleep anyway. Gibbs was lying down sprawled on the floor next to McGee and Abby on either side of him, Ziva in an upright position against the door, Jimmy comforting Breena in one of the corners of the room, and Ducky fast asleep in the middle of the room.

"Gibbs." Ziva whispered, motioning him to come over. With a loud grunt he pulled himself off the floor, shuffling to sit in front of Ziva.

"What is it Ziver?" Gibbs asked, already seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I'm...worried about Tony, we all are. I couldn't help but wonder why that man in the business suit wanted Tony. Do you think he could already be..." Ziva trailed off, tears welling in her eyes. Noticing this, Gibbs pulled her into an embrace, Ziva's face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry Ziva he's fine. Why else would they keep us here alive?" Gibbs assured her, though he already knew it wasn't doing much to help.

"How can you be so sure? For all we know he could be lying dead in a ditch!" Ziva screamed, followed by her sobs echoing through the entire camp. Already everyone was awake and softly assuring Ziva that it would be ok, but all Ziva could think of was that there was no way for them to know that. After several minutes, the tears subsided, her sobs lowering to small hiccups in the quiet of the night.

Outside the door Mark Costa eavesdropped on the conversation, coming to the conclusion that this Anthony DiNozzo meant a lot to Ziva, and odds were that Anthony felt the same way about Ziva. If the situation became dire enough, he would use her to get an advantage over him. Of course, assuming he even survived the men he sent to go take him down.

* * *

Martino was fast asleep, passing out after hours of training and checking up on Tony who was still asleep. It was 2 AM in the house when there was a slight creaking sound coming from the front door. Immediately Martino shot up, moving towards the bedroom door with gun in hand. He put his ear to the door for a couple seconds when he heard another creak. He silently opened the bedroom door and moved across the hall to reach Tony's room. After checking inside to see that he was still in a coma, he shut the door and slid a fake wall over the door to cover the door. Satisfied that the door was completely hidden, he quietly ventured towards the stairs, carefully observing the scene in front of him. 16 men stood at the door, AK-47's slung over their shoulders.

Martino quickly fired off three rounds into three of their heads before vaulting over the railing and onto the sofa in the living room. As four other men rushed upstairs searching for him, he unloaded four more rounds into their hears, killing them instantly. Quickly rushing over to the kitchen, he ducked behind the kitchen island, checking his magazine. Six more rounds. As the men quickly dispersed throughout the house, he picked them off one by one, relying on stealth to survive.

_Click_

As he fired off his last round into another intruder, he felt a presence behind him. Before he could successfully react, the butt of a gun impacted with the back of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Before he could get back up, he felt a syringe stick itself into his neck. Not a moment later he felt the liquid quickly spread through his body, effectively paralyzing him. The last three men dragged him upstairs, tying his wrists and ankles together with plastic zip ties. One of the men dragged him to his feet and shoved him against the wall.

"Where is he!?" The man shouted, holding a knife to Martino's neck. Martino just smirked, earning him a punch to the gut.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Martino said calmly, trying to stall them, no matter how futile it may be.

"DiNozzo!" The man shouted again, the knife pressing against his throat harder.

"Right here." A voice emitted from across the hall. Not a moment later he ran at startling speeds, grabbing one of the intruder's heads and forcibly smashed it to the ground, crushing his skull. The second man snapped out of his shock and brought up his AK-47, pointing it at Tony. Before he even had the chance to put his finger on the trigger, Tony pounced on top of him and snapped his neck. The third man holding Martino threw him to the side and threw his knife directly at Tony. Tony caught it easily and tossed it aside. Tony grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him into the wall. Tony stared directly into the man's eyes, already testing his Sixth Sense on the man. Surely enough after a few seconds, the man slumped, already dead as blood trickled from his mouth, nose, and eyes. His eyes were completely white, irises and pupils completely erased.

Martino watched the whole scene unfold with much interest. Ok yes, he was very amused that Tony decided to wake up the moment Martino was about to die, but what intrigued him was the fact that his irises were blood red, his pupils shaped into the main symbol of the family crest. Tony let the man drop to the floor as he grabbed another syringe from the man's pockets. He injected the liquid into Martino's neck, and a few seconds later Martino began to felt feeling return to his body. Tony cut the plastic zip ties from Martino's wrists and ankles and threw them to the side. Tony watched in concern at Martino, who only gave a wide grin as he could finally move his body. Sitting up, Martino chuckled for a long time while Tony looked at him as if he was crazy. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Martino placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, giving him a friendly shake as Martino yawned.

"So, how was your nap princess?" Martino joked as Tony gave him a friendly punch to the arm. "About damn time you woke up." Martino said as Tony smirked.

"Better late than never, right?" Tony shot back as he helped Martino up, completely ignoring the dead bodies around the room. Ignoring his comment, Martino turned back to Tony with a questioning look on his face.

"Ok, so I know about the whole Sixth Sense thing, but what's up with your eyes?" Martino asked Tony. So Tony explained everything he learned and saw the whole time he was in the coma. Explaining the true capabilities of the Sixth Sense and all of it's functions. He also told him that Alessandra taught him, which drew an amused grin from Martino. Though it was shocking as hell, Martino kind of expected it, except the last part about where he had to sacrifice himself.

"Wait what? You're going to sacrifice yourself to kill Mark Costa!?" Martino exclaimed, clearly not pleased with his choice. Tony ran his hands through his hair, sighing as he looked Martino dead in the eyes.

"There is absolutely no way I'm going to kill Ziva, and Mark definitely has to die. The only way anyone I care about is going to be safe is if he's dead, and the only way I can do that is by sacrificing myself. You have to understand this, Martino." Tony explained as he gave him a pleading look. Martino glared at him for a few minutes before bringing him into a hug.

"I have never met or known a man as caring and modest as you Tony. Make us proud Tony, make your family at NCIS proud, but most importantly, make Ziva proud. I still don't like it, but we do what we must. Now lets go find them, and once they're safe, we'll work together on taking down Mark Martino." Martino said, tears brimming in his eyes. Tony clasped his shoulders and stared into his eyes before giving a sad smile to Martino.

"Lets bring em' home." Tony said.


	9. The Storm

**See Bottom.**

* * *

_One month later..._

"_This is it, huh?_" Tony spoke into the radio as they approached the vehicle in stealth.

"_Yes, this is one of the camp vehicles. Take out the driver, I'll take out the two guards behind the van."_ Martino replied as he neared the van. With ease Martino threw out two throwing knives, impaling the two guards between the eyes. Meanwhile Tony snuck up to the driver-side door and unlocked it with ease. He swung the door open and stabbed the man in the heart before he could process the door opening. Tony dragged the body and dumped it inside an abandoned shack, then helped Martino drag the other two into the shack. Tony pocketed the keys from the driver and jogged back to the van.

"I'll drive since I know the area better than you." Tony said as he hopped into the driver seat, earning a glare from Martino. Reluctantly, Martino hopped into the passenger seat and Tony drove off towards the camp, using the moonlight to guide them. 30 minutes later they approached the camp, parking the car in the empty car lot. As they exited the car, they spotted two of the guards walk up to them. Immediately Tony and Martino threw out a knife, hitting them both in the foreheads.

"Tony, are you carrying a gun?" Martino asked as he approached the dead guards.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Tony replied as he retrieved one of his knives.

"Dump it, it'll only attract attention." Martino stated as he threw his Glock 23 in the truck.

"I have a suppressor, they won't hear a thing." Tony argued, still not relinquishing his 9mm Beretta.

"I recognize these guards, and they aren't terrorists. If I'm correct, Arash hired Ex-Russian Spetsnaz Soldiers, I recognize some of them. The guards by the van too, these guys are trained to hear gunfire even if it's suppressed. Stick to knives and your hands." Martino explained as he grabbed Tony's gun and threw it to the side. "We want to make this clean, so find your friends, kill Arash, and we get the hell out of here. I'll stay near the van in case anyone tries to mess with it." Martino said. With a nod, Tony went off in search of his friends.

For 10 minutes Tony searched the camp for both his friends and Arash to no avail. Finally he came up to a large compound in the corner of the camp, guards posted everywhere. Approaching the compound he spotted a lone guard watching an entrance to the basement. Tony came up behind him and snapped his neck, then dragged him into a lone ditch. Satisfied that the body wouldn't be found, he entered the basement.

The basement was completely dark, save for a few candles here and there. Sensing two guards coming down the stairs, Tony hid behind a crate and waited them to reach the bottom. As they hit the bottom step, Tony sprang up and launched one of his throwing knives into one of the guard's head. As the second guard brought up his weapon, Tony locked him into a gaze, using his sixth sense to kill him. Seconds later he dropped to he floor, dead. As he hid their bodies, he pulled a set of keys from one of the guards and made his way up the stairs.

After coming across the main armory, Tony decided that if something went wrong, he could blow up the armory as a distraction. Grenades, body armor, and AK-47's lined the walls, a large cache of C4 in the middle. Tony carefully lined the walls with C4, rigging all of it with a remote detonator. Satisfied with his work, he exited the armory and continued to search the large compound.

After 10 more minutes of searching, he finally came to a large cell door, two guards standing outside. This was it, this had to be the cell where they all were being held captive. Bringing out both of his combat knives, he lunged on top of one of the guards standing outside, stabbing him in the heart and neck. Before the second guard could react, Tony slashed his neck, leaving him on the ground to bleed out. His heart was pounding like mad, his mind racing. He sensed seven people inside the cell door, concluding that they were indeed in there. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Without a moment's hesitation, he opened the cell door.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Martino was starting to get antsy. Call it a gut feeling, but something about this seemed...just too easy for him. There were virtually no night patrols, the camp was practically deserted, and the car lot was empty. Martino's mind was racing, adrenaline pumping through his veins like no tomorrow. It had been 25 minutes since Tony went to search for them, and Martino had only seen a few guards here and there, but not as populated as it should have been. Sure there was a compound he noticed as they drove here that was flooded with guards on the outside, but little movement inside.

Suddenly, about 15 trucks poured into the camp, each loaded with guards. This was not good. As they made their way into the car lot, it became strikingly obvious that they noticed something was wrong, seeing as how practically every driver had their brows knitted together in confusion. Martino counted a total of 60 guards get out of the trucks and inspect the lone van, but none of them were armed with guns, only batons, clubs, and knives. After searching it for a minute, a lone man dressed in an expensive business suit walked out, carrying some kind of device. He slapped it onto the bottom of the truck and then shouted orders to search the main compound. All of the guards ran towards the compound, the man in the business suit getting back into a truck and driving out of the camp.

_"Fuck, that looked like Arash Ulman. Same build and height, but I couldn't see his face. Dammit!" _Martino thought to himself as he watched the truck drive away. After waiting for a moment, he made his way over to the van, examining the device that was attached to the van. It was some sort of bug, and from what he could tell it was stopping the tires from moving. Testing to make sure that the doors still worked, he opened the back doors of the truck wide open, revealing a large box that could hold probably eight people inside. It also locked from the outside, so if they needed to take a hostage or something, they could always stuff them back in there. Averting his gaze back to the compound, he watched as the whole thing blew up, spitting out shrapnel and flames.

* * *

_Two minutes earlier..._

As Tony opened the cell door, he was relieved and surprised at the same time. The whole team was there, but none of them looked too bad, except that they looked dead tired from exhaustion. As he stepped inside, everyone inside looked up, and boy were they surprised.

"Tony!" they all exclaimed as they slowly got up. Abby, McGee, Jimmy, Breena, and Ducky were too shocked for words, Gibbs remaining stoic as usual, and Ziva had tears running down her face, grinning like an idiot. Weird. Suddenly Ziva launched herself at Tony, capturing his lips with her own in a desperate and passionate kiss. Electricity surged through both of their veins at the touch, both of them shocked at the kiss. Tony was too shocked to respond for a second before bringing his hands to Ziva's hair, deepening the kiss. All those years of tension finally go-

"Ahem!" Gibbs cleared his throat, snapping them from their trance. Reluctantly Tony broke away from the kiss, his gaze still locked on Ziva's beautiful and brown eyes.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted as he head-slapped him, forcing him to shift his attention back to Gibbs.

"Sorry boss, kind of got lost in the mome-" Tony was cut off as Gibbs delivered another head-slap.

"That was for taking so damn long to come to your senses. What has it been now, eight years that you've wasted dancing around each other?" Gibbs said sternly, piercing blue eyes meeting...wait what the hell?

"DiNozzo, what the hell is up with your eyes?" Gibbs inquired as he stared into Tony's blood red eyes, his pupils formed into an X.

"I can't explain right now, boss. Right now we have to get out of here." Tony replied as he eyed the rest of his team. Everyone was grinning like idiots, obviously not surprised by the kiss. With a nod Gibbs helped everyone up and they made their way out of the room. As they sneaked towards the basement, the large doors at the front of the compound opened, revealing 50 intimidating guards, each holding some kind of melee weapon. They took off running towards the basement, the guards not far behind. Shouts and expletives could be heard as they all ran out of the basement and outside. Tony quickly pulled out the detonator and the entire compound exploded, destroying the entire building.

Tony led them towards the van, 30 or so guards still chasing after them. That's when Tony realized just how drained the rest of his team were. Everyone was heaving deep breaths, obviously malnourished and unable to fight. As they got to the van, Martino ran over to Tony, panic clear in his eyes.

"Tony we have a major problem! There's a device on the bottom of the van that won't let the wheels move! I tried disarming it but only managed to set it on a two minute countdown until it disables itself! What do we do!?" Martino shouted as he caught sight of the throng of guards only 100 yards away. Tony closed his eyes, thinking about the situation for a moment. None of the guards were armed with guns, but there were definitely going to be reinforcements. There was no way Gibbs, Ziva, or any of them would be able to defend themselves, so they were in huge danger. Not thinking twice, he opened the back doors of the van and shoved them all inside. He quickly shut the doors before turning back to Martino.

"Where is Arash?" Tony shouted as he eyed the guards. 80 yards away.

"He escaped! Probably headed off to another camp!" Martino shouted in response.

Tony closed his eyes again for a second, then he realized what he had to do.

"Martino, make sure you get them all back to safety. I'll stay behind and defend the van. You have to stay inside the truck to make sure you can drive off the second that device disables itself. After you escape I'll hunt down Arash myself and then kill Mark Costa after. Don't worry about me, just take care of my team, Martino. Get them back to DC. Promise me this." Tony said as he glanced at the approaching guards again. 60 yards away.

Martino hesitated for a second before nodding yes, heading back inside the van. The rest of the team heard the entire conversation, and immediately there were frantically trying to get the doors open.

"NO TONY, DON'T DO IT!" they all exclaimed simultaneously. He ignored them, locking the door, sealing his fate. They frantically pounded on the door to no avail. In two minutes, the device under the van would be disabled, and Martino would drive them away from the prison camp. They desperately wanted to drag Tony with them to safety, to find another solution where they all could get away. No one wanted to face the harsh reality that someone had to protect the van, and only Tony was in any condition to do so.

"Martino! Unlock these damn doors now!" Gibbs screamed at the driver.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Agent Gibbs. I made a promise to Anthony that I would bring you all back to DC in one piece. All of you are already injured! You will only make the situation worse. He can take care of himself." he replied honestly.

"He's going to get himself killed! We have to get him in the van once the bug is disabled!" Ziva screamed with tears in her eyes. Never had she felt so desperate before. The man that she loved was sacrificing himself for them.

"He's not coming with us, unfortunately," Martino replied calmly. "Once we get out of here, he has to kill Arash Ulman, who is located in another camp. This is the only way to avoid any more loose ends."

They all glanced at each other in confusion before Gibbs shouted back, "Arash Ulman is dead! We heard the guards talk about a man in a business suit kill Arash!" Martino furrowed his brow in confusion, then looked back in the rearview mirror.

Tony had already killed ten of the guards with his knife, only a minute had passed since he locked his team in the van. He had to admit, it hurt to let them go without him, especially away from Ziva, a woman he had grown to love with all his heart. But this was the only way to protect them. Three of the guards swung their clubs at Tony, but Tony simply side-stepped two of the swings and pounced on the other guard, stabbing him in the chest twice before deflecting a club swing behind his back, not even looking. He quickly threw out all of his throwing knives, killing six guards instantly. Three other guards threw their knives at Tony, but he grabbed them all out of the air and hurled them back at them, killing them too. The last ten guards attacked Tony at the same time, each trying to tackle him to the ground. As Tony was brought down to the ground, he managed to stab two of the guards before being tackled. He instantly shoved them all back and jumped onto another guard, plunging his knife deep into his throat. Jumping off of the guards shoulders, he took out both of his combat knives and brought them both down into another guard's skull. Another guard tried to grab him from behind, but he easily countered it with two knives to the gut. Another guard tried again to throw his knife at Tony, but he easily side-stepped it, the knife instead plunging into a guard's forehead behind him. Tony quickly shoved his knives outwards, catching two guards in the neck on either side of him. As he was about to strike down the last guard, a truck slammed into the van, and sent them all flying over a small cliff.

Tony came to his senses a few moments after landing to quickly check himself over. He fell on a sharp spike that impaled his side, but the adrenaline and his Sixth Sense quickly blocked out the pain. He examined the crash to see that the van had been completely decimated. Everyone was sprawled out across the sand, each of them unconscious. From what he could tell, none of them were hurt, a few bruises here and there but nothing serious. The guards were killed in the crash, crushed between the truck and the van.

A man in a business suit stepped out of the truck and walked onto the sand. Mark Costa. Mark was approaching Ziva who was still trying to snap out of her daze. Taking off in a full sprint, Tony tackled Mark to the ground as he was about to plunge his knife into Ziva's chest. At this point Ziva was groaning in pain, but fully aware of her surroundings. Ziva tried to get up, but a sharp pain in her legs forced her back down. She looked up as she saw Mark plunge a knife into Tony's chest.

"NO TONY!" Ziva screamed as she watched in horror as Mark pulled Tony to his feet who was getting dizzy. Blood was pouring from his hide, his chest, and his mouth. Tony tackled Mark back to the ground and landed next to Ziva, still helpless to do anything. Then something that truly scared her to the bone happened. She watched as Tony stared intently into Mark's eyes, his gaze unwavering.

"STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" Mark screamed as he felt a burning sensation in his eyes, his eyes slowly turning from red to a lighter shade of red.

"The...funny thing about my Sixth Sense compared to yours is that...I can take yours away, and your immortality with it." Tony said in between coughs, blood spraying out with each cough. "When your Sixth Sense goes away, your life does too. But I guess...the problem with that is that I lose my life too." Tony said as his own eyes were instead becoming a stronger shade of red, a sense of fire burning in them.

At those words Ziva's heart dropped. She was confused by this whole Sixth Sense thing, but she was terrified to hear Tony explain that he would lose his own life.

"TONY NO, DON'T DO IT! DON'T GIVE UP YOUR LIFE!" Ziva screamed as she tried again to get up, but still couldn't.

"I'm sorry Ziva...but this has to be done...he has to die. The only other way I can kill him is if I kill you, then gain the power to kill Mark." Tony grunted out as he felt his body becoming weaker by the second.

"THEN KILL ME! SAVE YOURSELF!" Ziva screamed as fresh tears poured out of her eyes, soaking the sand beneath her.

"I...can't do that...Ziva. I love you too much to...do that. I can't...live without you..." Tony said softly, his own tears brimming his eyes.

"STOP! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! AHHHHHHH!" Mark screamed in sheer agony as he felt as if his eyes were set on fire, his iris's slowly turning white.

"You can't leave me! I-I love you too! I can't live without you either!" Ziva screamed, her voice getting softer as sobs racked her body.

"You...have...to...Ziva. You have...to move on...find someone else...to...love. Move on...forget about...me. Just remember...that I would...die for you...and that I will...forever...love...you..." Tony trailed off as the removal of Mark's sixth sense was complete. Tony's eyes slowly returned to their natural color, Mark's eyes completely white and blood pouring out of his eyes. Tony collapsed to the side, facing Ziva as his heartbeat started to slow down.

"No...Tony no!" Ziva cried out as she saw with her own eyes the life slowly leaving Tony.

"I...love...you..." Tony choked out as the last trickles of life slowly left his body. His heartbeat stopped, and his eyes glazed over.

"TONY!" Ziva sobbed as she brought her arms around Tony, desperately searching for any signs of life, finding none. She checked his heartbeat, still finding none. She sobbed into Tony's chest, her own heart aching for the man she loved. Martino and Gibbs slowly woke up to find Ziva sobbing onto Tony's chest, screaming his name from time to time. Immediately Martino and Gibbs rushed to Tony's side, stopping in their tracks as they came to a final conclusion. Tony was dead, forever gone from the world.

Or is he?

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry guys and girls! I would never end a story with a character death! GOSH no faith, right? Have faith in Tony! **

**Oh by the way REVIEWS please! They really help!**


	10. Epilogue

******Aren't you guys sooooo excited for the 'Berlin' episode? Ooooooh Tony and Ziva going to Berlin. Did you guys see that slow dance spoiler photo? Might drive over to LA just to watch them film NCIS.**

* * *

___Previously..._

___"TONY!" Ziva sobbed as she brought her arms around Tony, desperately searching for any signs of life, finding none. She checked his heartbeat, still finding none. She sobbed into Tony's chest, her own heart aching for the man she loved. Martino and Gibbs slowly woke up to find Ziva sobbing onto Tony's chest, screaming his name from time to time. Immediately Martino and Gibbs rushed to Tony's side, stopping in their tracks as they came to a final conclusion. Tony was dead, forever gone from the world._

___Or is he?_

* * *

Tony woke up in the same field of grass he was in the two-month coma, which was strange since the movies always depicted heaven as being in the clouds with white and golden gates, and you would pass through those gates with flowers on your head and wearing silky white robes. This definitely wasn't hell since there was no fire anywhere, or red devils with pointy tails and pitchforks. Strange.

Getting up, he looked down at himself to find himself in the exact same condition he was when he supposedly died; Black Baraclava, black bulletproof vest over a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. He had both of his combat knives on either side of his hips, and a garrote wire in his pocket. There was a 3 inch-wide hole in his side, and a nasty stab wound in his chest. The blood stopped flowing, and he didn't feel any of the pain or ache that would've came with such wounds.

"I see you're awake now, Tony," a voice resounded from behind him. Spinning around, he came face-to-face with Alessandra who was holding something in her hands.

"Where am I? How long have I been asleep?" Toy inquired, obviously flustered.

"Well you aren't dead if that's what you're wondering, and you've been asleep for a little over a week," Alessandra answered somberly.

"What!? How could I be alive? You told me that I would have to give my own life to take away his, and if that didn't kill me, how did I not bleed to death?" Tony fired off.

"Well I lied," Alessandra chuckled which drew a confused look from Tony. "When I first told you that you would die in the process, I wasn't lying. You did die, physically. However, your Sixth Sense still lives inside your body, thus allowing you to communicate with me via heaven." Alessandra said as she gestured around her. "This area around you is indeed heaven, though you aren't actually inside it yet. Simply outside the gates, like the front lawn."

Tony stammered, "Wh-wha-how-heaven!?" Alessandra nodded her affirmation. "In my hands I hold the key for you to reenter the physical world, to come back from the dead. I only lied to you because I needed to ensure your soul was pure, that you had good intentions." Alessandra stated.

Tony felt that he could literally jump 30 feet in the air in glee. "YES!" Tony exclaimed as he ran over to Alessandra who was laughing. Tony quickly kissed both of her cheeks before Alessandra handed Tony the key.

"Wait, what happens when I go back?" Tony inquired, somewhat skeptical of just coming back to life.

"Well, you simply wake up in your body, wherever that might be at this moment. The best part is that every single scar and wound you have will vanish, including the problem with your lungs." Alessandra stated, still chuckling from Tony's sheer happiness.

"Oh my god thank you!" Tony practically screamed as he held the key in his hands.

"You're welcome Tony. Oh and by the way if you ever need me, just visit me in your mind. I'll come to you." Alessandra said.

"Ooh thanks!" Tony said as he slowly faded into nothingness.

"He's a spitting image of you, Sergio!" Alessandra exclaimed as Sergio embraced her in a kiss.

* * *

The funeral was held in the Navy Yard in front of NCIS in memory of Anthony D. DiNozzo. Family, coworkers, and even some Mossad Officers came to the funeral. Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, and even Malachi came up to speak of all the good times and memories they had of Tony. All the laughs, all they crying, the good things. No one could say anything bad about Tony. He just had that kind of impact on people which made him hard not to like. Well except Kort, and Jeanne, and...a lot of other people...

The funeral was decided to be an open-casket where each person would lay flowers on his body. After Abby gave her eulogy, Ziva went to stand next to Tony's body. After laying her flowers on his body, she went up to the podium to deliver her eulogy.

"As you are all aware, this funeral service is in the loving memory of...Tony DiNozzo," Ziva said as a fresh set of tears ran down her cheeks. "I have known him for the last eight years of my life. Through good and bad, we have always maintained a strong friendship and partnership. When I first met him, I was under the impression that he was a simple-minded Italian playboy." Ziva said, drawing several chuckles. "But as I got to know him better, I began to see through that, and learned he was so much more. Behind the arrogant and cocky exterior, he was a caring, loyal, and loving person who would give...his life...to save another." Ziva said as she choked back a sob. "After he saved me from Somalia...I realized something. I realized that...I loved him. In his final minutes, he admitted to me that he felt the same." Ziva said, choking back another sob. The crowd all drew a gasp, a haunted and shocked look on their faces. Confused, Ziva decided to ignore their expressions and finish her eulogy. "I still do not understand what happened or how it happened, but in some way he could have saved his own life by ending mine. The man who ended his life was a cold-hearted man known as Mark Costa. Tony sacrificed his own life to save mine, and for that I am grateful. However, the pain of his sacrifice never goes away, and I don't think it ever will. I love you, Tony DiNozzo, and I forever will." Ziva choked out as she let a small sob. The entire crown had looks of sheer terror on their faces.

"Me too, Sweet Cheeks," a voice whispered in her ear. Ziva's jaw dropped, her face a mix of confusion and happiness, but mostly confusion. Turning around slowly, she was met face-to-face with one Very Special Agent.

"Miss me?" Tony said, their faces mere centimeters away. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and launched her lips onto his. Tony wrapped his arms around her torso as he deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth, their bodies pressed firmly against each other. In that moment it was only them, just two people deeply in love, practically devouring each others faces. Nothing could bring them out of this moment. Nothi-

*SMACK*

Startled, Tony and Ziva both broke from the kiss to look up at Gibbs, who was smiling, but still looked like he could kill someone.

"That was for breaking Rule 12." Gibbs said as he brought a much harder headslap onto Tony's head. "And that's for dying on me when I gave specific orders that you only die when I allow you to. Didn't even ask me for permission!" Gibbs said as he gave a wider smile that told Tony that he was still grateful that Tony was still alive.

"Sorry boss." Tony replied, not letting go of Ziva. The entire funeral service erupted into applause and cries of joy.

"Don't worry son, I'm just glad you're back. But you will have to explain what the hell is going on later." Gibbs said as he gently rubbed the back of Tony's head in an endearing way.

"I love you, Tony," Ziva said as she brought him in for another kiss, tears of joy slipping from her eyes. Slowly breaking out of the kiss, Tony rested his forehead on Ziva's as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Ziva," Tony said as he brought Ziva into the most passionate kiss he ever had in his life. Snowflakes fell down in the winter air, each with a slight golden gleam in it. Everyone was in awe as they stared at the snowflakes slowly falling, a truly breathtaking sight. Each flake glowed in a bright and vibrant gold, an audible twinkle could be heard as each snowflake slowly drifted towards the ground.

* * *

******A/N: Actually nvm, over lol.**


End file.
